matchboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kevinharbin
Administrator Kevin, could you make me an Administrator here? I'm an Administrator over on the Hot Wheels Wiki and the Maisto Diecast Wiki, so it would be an extreme help to this wiki to allow me to do things that only Administrators can do. If this is not possible, then you'll have to move my Morgan Aeroman page over the present Morgan Aeromax page by renaming mine and deleting that one. Mine was created first, although I misnamed it, but mine is more complete. Thanks! HaarFager 03:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Kevinharbin -- we are excited to have Matchbox Cars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello! Hi, Kevin! I'm Shawn, Helper here with Wikia. I mainly work in the Toys and Sports sections, and would love to lend a hand getting you started here. Is there anything in particular you'd like help with, or need done? If there's anything you need, please let me know. Shawn (talk) 16:49, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Kevin - I'm seeing you're a user at Hot Wheels as well - you should feel free to copy any templates over here if you like, as well as trying out the main page layout here, if you want the sites to be more uniform. That seems easy to me, as you can then just start filling info into the templates. Since Matchbox as a copyright is now owned by Mattel as well, this could absolutely be seen as a sister site, therefore making the cross-wiki uniformity make sense. You'd really only need a custom logo and new color scheme, which I can definitely help with. Shawn (talk) 17:18, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Customizing the colors on your wiki isn't a problem at all - there's a ton of info on it here - http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco - but if you still need help, please ask me. I did up a sample for you. If it's not to your liking, you can edit the CSS by following the tutorial in the previous link, and you can play with colors using the list here - http://www.w3schools.com/HTML/html_colornames.asp :::One thing you should spend the next few days doing is making sure you have enough material to fill out your intro page, and customize it, making sure there's no empty spots, or dead links - nothing distracts a potential editor from helping like lots of dead links or an uncustomized front page. As for a logo, I'll come up with one for you tonight. Shawn (talk) 07:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Vandal IP address: 216.145.67.8 Hello/Bonjour. I would like to report that an anonymous user that has been vandalizing pages with nonsense. I have already cleaned up these edits and quite frankly, I'm already losing my tolerance for this. Could you please address this? Thank you. User IP: 216.145.67.8 --JDM My Ride (talk) 00:39, October 12, 2017 (UTC) 二千十七年十月十一日星期三 Reaktion Hello, I would like to ask whether Ford GT40 (talk), who would like to help me with this problem, could not become a renaming of pictures. Thank you. Hepcik (talk), 10:22, March 27, 2019 (UTC) . Hellooo -- 16:14, November 6, 2019 (UTC)